


Facing His Fear

by LetsHaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I Tried, but it sounded good in my brain at 1am, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsHaikyuu/pseuds/LetsHaikyuu
Summary: All Kageyama wanted was to congratulate Seijoh on a good game. Why does he end up yelling and crying in front of both teams?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Facing His Fear

**Author's Note:**

> It is edited now, so I wish you all a happy read <3  
> ➳ good luck understanding whatever my brain wanted to present with this

Despite the cheering of his team, the weight of Hinata's body on his back, and the look of utter surprise on the audience's faces, Kageyama still couldn't believe it. His face was blank, sweaty and flushed from the grueling hours of volleyball he had just played.

  
_> They have actually beaten Aoba Johsai._

  
Despite everyone's assumptions, Kageyama ended up not going to Aoba, opting for a former powerhouse school, Karasuno. And, there he is now, sporting an orange-black jersey that heavily contrasted the clean white ones across the net.

  
_> Shouldn't Kageyama be happy?_

  
Despite everything, Karasuno is actually heading off to face Shiratorizawa head-on, something Aoba has been doing the past two years now, but utterly failing each year. They were never good enough to surpass Shiratorizawa, so why did Karasuno think they had a chance?

  
_> You deserve this, you were better._

  
Despite him trying to ignore it, Kageyama couldn't shake off the look of hatred and pure desperation from the players opposite him. His former friends, his former senpai, all looking at him with pure hatred.

  
_> You won, you should be proud._

  
Despite them walking away from the court, Kageyama couldn't tear his gaze away. Each member's shoulders slumped, bodies weakened and tired as they thanked their audience and walked away, the loss still heavy in their hearts. Kageyama was better, Karasuno was better.

  
_> So, why did it feel so wrong?_

  
Despite his mind telling him not to do it, Kageyama couldn't help it. He saw them, standing in the hallway mere meters away from him and he had to say something - he couldn't leave without knowing what they were on.

_> Why was he screaming at me, then?_

  
Despite Oikawa's yells and words full of despair, telling Kageyama how he had come here just to rub his own victory in their faces and that he didn't deserve to win, he still didn't back off. He tried to utter out his own words, but he kept getting cut off.

  
_> If he was the one at fault, why is he the one doing the yelling?_

  
Despite the rough grip on his forearm, Kageyama still managed to pull away from it. And, despite him telling himself to just leave and walk away, he seemed to have other plans. And so, Kageyama broke.

* * *

  
Both teams tried to separate their respective starting setter from one another; Oikawa clearly upset over Kageyama's attempt in reconciliation and a respectful 'you played well'. Oikawa couldn't control himself, he couldn't stop his snarky comments nor intentionally prodding into the younger setter's known weak spots. "What are you trying to do, Tobio-chan? Since when were you such a teammate," his tone was rude and nasty, earning himself a smack over the head from his best friend, but it ringed loudly and annoyingly in Kageyama's ears; yet, Oikawa kept going with no intention on stopping." I don't know who do you think you are other than a person who was born with a talent, but you are still the worthless-"

  
"We were better, can't you just accept it!?" He yelled, staring directly into Oikawa's eyes, watching them widen in shock at the sudden outburst of his former kouhai.  
"Kageyama, stop it." Daichi's voice was harsh, but Kageyama was long gone; he was too tired to pretend that nothing happened in middle school and that it was purely his fault, so what better way to settle their differences than now?

  
"I tried, okay!? I fucking tried apologizing to all of you," his gaze was now directed at Kindaichi and Kunimi, both frozen in their spots at the hardened gate their former friend was sending them. "And you didn't want to accept it. You thought I was the same asshole as I was in middle school, and even if you saw that I wasn't, you still didn't care!?"

  
The hallways were mostly silent, except for Kageyama and his loud yelling and heavy breathing. Nobody could even dare utter a word. What shocked them the most were the tears rolling down his face at rapid speed, one after another, from those same deep blue eyes that once held certainty and strength; they now only held pain and suffering.  
"I'm fucking sorry. Sorry for being a terrible kouhai and an even more terrible teammate, I did deserve whatever you had planned for me and I knew that wouldn't be welcomed to Seijoh, so I didn't apply." He was breathless by now, he didn't really know what fueled him to keep going.

  
Maybe it were those sleepless nights when Kageyama would wake up in a sweat, scared that he'd let down his current team, just like he did that in Kitagawa.  
Maybe it was that haunting image of Oikawa's hand almost coming in contact with his face that one night in middle school. Kageyama still can't name a time where he was as terrified as he was then.  
Maybe it was just his past insecurities that were still haunting him despite all the love he has been gaining since coming to Karasuno. Even though Tsukishima should be referred to as 'purely, an asshole', he was still a better teammate than what he had back in middle school.

  
"King, you're embarrassing yourself," he could hear the same snarky bastard comment, but it didn't hold it's usual spite. Kageyama was already far gone then just embarrassment. He has opened doors no one wanted to face again, but, here they were, fully open and facing them.

  
"But, you know what," he sounded broken, desperate to leave and forget about this ever happening, but he still continued. "This worthless asshole found a team who help him become better and actually stand by me and not push me from behind. So, when we see each other again next year, beating us won't be an option." And, with that, he cast one last glance at his former teammates and stormed out of the building, the protests and callings of his name falling on deaf ears. Kageyama needed to get out.

  
Kageyama finally felt satisfied, both with his own 'big boy words' as Tsukishima would describe them the following day at practice and the shocked looks of his opponent's faces. They were not friends, far from it - Kageyama could only label them as mere acquaintances, but, strangers seemed to fit them even better.  
With whom had he spent three years of middle school, Kageyama doesn't know. It felt like he was looking and screaming into an endless void, and not his former captain's and role model's face.  
Maybe it was for the best and I can finally move on, Kageyama thought.

  
"Hey! Kageyama, will you stop walking for a second!" He never thought he would once find solace in a mop of bright orange hair and a body not taller than 1.65m. Kageyama would've never called him a proper volleyball player, but, here he was, standing in front of him.  
"I'm proud of you, Bakageyama." He felt a harsh bump in the middle of his chest, Hinata's fist not moving. "You finally faced your worst fear."  
He was shocked, unable to tear away from his gaze from his teammate and friend, Hinata's eyes holding his for what felt like an eternity.  
"There's nothing stopping us now from moving forward and winning Nationals, so let's do it. Together."

  
Hinata moved his fist from his chest and stepped away from Kageyama, holding it in the air and right in front of his setter. "Together." The sound resonated loudly and it seemed like it prevented Kageyama from hearing the pissed off voices of his current captain and coach. Maybe, just maybe, Kageyama could really put those days in Kitagawa Daiichi behind. Despite him knowing, Kageyama has grown a lot during his journey, and he certainly didn't feel like stopping anytime soon.


End file.
